


Part 3, Chapter 2 “The Symbol”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [12]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 3, Chapter 2 “The Symbol”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013.
> 
> There's an illustration to this, find it (and other great stuff) here:  
> http://sadesque.tumblr.com/

I had seen the ghoul that I wanted. He was the tallest one of them all, the one who had a look in his black eyes that could make anyone shiver. I watched him during the sermons, as his eyes wandered across the crowd, and I longed for the moment when they reached me. The moment, however brief, always left me aching for more. Each time his eyes lingered a little while longer. Yet I dared not even hope.

I found it more and more difficult to concentrate on the sermons, as my mind wandered and found the place of my darkest desires. I observed him, wondering what his fingers would feel like, as they explored my deepest folds, stroking and penetrating. I wondered what it would take to bring him to his knees, and would his pleas would sound like. The ghouls never said a word, never in public. But I had heard people whispering about the litanies being spoken between the sheets, intimate and foul.

The sermon was over, and I was washed away by the crowd of devotees. I felt something slipped in my hand; a piece of paper. The sun was about to set and the sky was bleeding as we emerged from the chapel, and I found my way out of the wave of flesh, and opened the note. It had his symbol on it. I curled the note in my hand, and waited for the entrance to be clear. There was no hesitation in my footsteps as I walked down the corridor, reading the symbols on the doors. I found his. As I raised my hand to knock on the door, it opened, creaking and slowly.

He stood on the floor, his arms resting behind his back. The light that came from the window illuminated the room in an eerie manner. I stepped inside, unsure what to do next. He didn’t say a word. I approached him, wanting to explore him, to touch and taste every aspect of him. I stopped in front of him, and looked him in the eyes, to read his expression. It was the expression that drove me mad with lust, and now, up close it appeared even more intense. I saw his lips behind the mask, and I yearned for them. But not yet. Soon. My fingertips found an opening on his robe, between the silver buttons, and I felt his warm skin glowing against them. I tore the buttons up, from chest to knees, opening his robe and exposing the sight I had fantasized about for so long.

I took a step back, and watched my ghoul. His arms were still resting behind his back, and he never took his eyes off me, not even when my eyes found his cock, erect against his gut. Instinctually I licked my lips, drawn towards the throbbing member, wanting to taste it until its salty substance could no longer be contained. Instead I sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling my skirt up to my waist. I spread my legs the best I could, exposing my cunt to him. Finally, a reaction came from him, as he began to walk towards me. “No… On your knees…” I said softly. He fell to his knees, and I was still out of his reach, but close enough for him to see what awaited him, if his behavior made him deserve it. I began to stroke my inner thighs, carefully and slowly. I could see his chest heaving.

My fingers knew my secret desires all too well, and I spread my legs even wider, holding my cunt open with one hand, as my fingertips on my other stroked the sensitive lips with broad lashes. The ghoul grabbed his cock, to better enjoy the display. I stopped. “Hands behind your back!” He didn’t obey. I closed my legs, disappointed with his lack of discipline. His hands were now behind his back again. I spread my legs, and I was even wetter than before, increasing with every stroke. I began to rub my clit, and I saw the ghoul lick his lips as I slid a finger inside the tight slit. “Is this what you want? Is this what you want to taste? Hmm?” He moved towards me, eager to taste. “Ah, ah, no… Not like that…” I rubbed more fingers in the sticky secret, and took the hand to my mouth, covering my lips with my own taste. “Come here…” I beckoned, and he was now on his knees between my legs. Due to his tall stature, his face was at line with mine, despite being on his knees. He kissed me, and licked my lips to get a taste. His tongue was perfection.

“I want you to finger me, and make me come… Do you understand? Make me squirm, make me scream…” I mumbled against his mouth. The ghoul lifted me further onto the bed, and did not linger at my words; his fingers had already found my cunt. He kept me pressed down on the bed, and he refused to stop kissing me. His intensity turned me on beyond belief, and I grinded against his hand, as his fingers tormented me delightfully. I turned my head away from him, in a moment where his lips let go of mine. “Come on, kiss me! Don’t tease me like that, kiss me!” I moaned at the sound of his voice, at the demanding, desperate nature of it. I squirmed, unwilling to give him control. His fingers were pushing me to the brink of unraveling, and I closed my mouth, hiding my lips. My entire body was gliding and moving, as his fingers went in and out me, his thumb massaging my clit so skillfully. When the climax arrived, I screamed out, only to have my mouth covered by his once again.

The ghoul moved down, to lick me, but I crawled out of the bed, away from his grip. His eyes were glowing, angered with lust, not malice. I walked slowly, with my back against the door, smiling at him, at the sight of him. It was not a smile of ridicule, but mutual playfulness. I knew I could leave, and that it would be the end of it. My eyes caught a rope, lying on a chair. The ghoul saw me staring at it, and when my eyes meet his again, I knew what had to be done. I took the rope in my hands, and went back to the bed. “I want to make you cum, would you like that?” He didn’t answer, he just stared at me. I smacked the rope against the palm of my hand, “I asked you a question!” He nodded. I straddled him. “What was that?” I whispered against his black hood. “Yes…” I sought his eyes, “Yes, what?” I cupped his balls in my hand, tightening the grip for every second before he answered. “Yes, please…”

I let go, and shoved him down on his back, forcing his hands above his head. I tied them with the rope; tight enough to keep them gathered no matter what I did, but not too tight. I knew I would enjoy watching him try to get his hands lose. I pulled my dress over my head, and I was now naked on top of him. The light had turned even more orange, like flames licking the flesh of witches burned at the stake. I began to move my hips back and forth, covering his cock with my wetness, gliding it between my lips without allowing him to enter me. He had already begun to struggle. I came to a halt, and sighed in disappointment. “Stay still!” His chest was heaving and sticky with sweat now, and I longed for the taste of it. He kept still as I licked his chest, kissing my way further down, biting the soft skin wherever I saw fit. As I reached his cock I let my tongue glide from root to tip as I looked into the two black orbits behind his mask.

The taste was familiar; it was that of my own, but soon his taste became the dominant one, as I took the tip of his cock between my lips, sucking it gently. He squirmed, and I stopped. He was doing so well, I had to admit, yet I was not finished. I took his cock deeper in my mouth, my tongue swirling around the veined shaft. I listened to his moans as I sucked his cock, careful not to cause his climax. Soon. I took his member out of my mouth, and straddled him once again. I bent down on top of him, the tip pressing against my cunt. “I want to ride you, to feel your cock deep inside of me, to make you come… Do you want me to do that?” His breath was rapid now, and he nodded. “No, no, no… You have to say the words, if not, I will leave you, and you will never feel my tight cunt around your cock…” If his hands had been free, he would have taken me, and fucked me like a beast without hesitation, but they were not free, and I was the one with the final say. “Yes, please!” were the only words he was able to utter. Luckily for him, that was all I needed to hear.

I pressed myself against his cock, nearly unable to keep calm myself, due to my burning desire. I arched my back and it was now deep inside of me. I kept still for a second, to enjoy the sensation before I began to rotate my hips, my hands clutching his bare chest. I grinded harder and faster on top of him, and my hips rotated with a devastating precision which made us both moan and whimper, nearing our final release. I touched my breasts, massaging and kneading them, teasing him with the sight of what he had yet not touched and explored. I smiled at him, my eyes glowing in the orange light. The rope around his wrists threatened to burst as the ghoul tried to escape his bondage, and the sight of my bound, struggling lover made me come. I screamed out, my arms reaching for a hidden sky, and I felt him come as well; at last he had his well-earned orgasm.

The sky had turned purple as I left the chapel.


End file.
